Hotel Transylvania
Hotel Transylvania is a luxurious hotel for monsters only. It was built by Dracula, who is also the hotel owner and manager. The hotel is meant to be a safe place for monsters to get away from humans, and has been human-free since 1898 (that is until Johnny appeared and changed eveything). It is also the home of Dracula and his daughter Mavis. Location Located on the outskirts of Transylvania, it is surrounded by a dense, haunted forest, tall mountains, and the land of the undead. It is totally secluded from the rest of the world and inaccessible to humans. Characteristics. Hotel Transylvania is a large castle built for two purposes; to be a refuge for monsters and to keep humanity from ever stumbling upon it. To do this, the castle was outfitted with hundreds of rooms, all built to house monsters of every shape and size. As a hotel, it also keeps plenty of areas for the comfort of its guests, including a cafe, a swimming pool, a sauna, etc. The castle also has a secret escape tunnel, in case humans were to ever invade. However, since Dracula rarely goes down that area, he is unsure of the pathway and several of the secret doors open up to other guest rooms or the main entertainment hall. The staff is mostly made up of zombies, witches, animated suits of armor and flying gargoyles. The zombies serve as bellhops, the witches are in charge of housekeeping, the armors work as security guards and the flying gargoyles work as waiters. There are also shrunken heads that serve as talking door hangers. When guests want their privacy or need their rooms cleaned, the heads will announce it to the staff. There are also other staffs including: Old Gremlin, who works as the Activities Director, Day of the Dead Mariachi Band who spices up the halls of Hotel Transylvania with their spooky tunes, the Fly who acts as the Fitness Coordinator and Quasimodo as the cook with Esmeralda, the mouse, being his assistant. Lore After the destruction of his home and the death of his wife at the hands of humans, Dracula escaped with a baby Mavis to a new home, where he hired Mr. Hyde and his team of construction zombies to create a place to keep his daughter safe, as well as a safe haven for all the monsters in the world lurking in the shadows. Notable Locations Haunted Forests Faux-Human Village To fool Mavis into staying away from the human world, Dracula built a fake 18th century village as a means to scare her away. All of the buildings are fake, completely hollow much like a movie set with street lights, shops, and props (like a mannequin in a tailor shop). When in use, the Hotel's zombie staff dress up in old human clothes and masks, armed with torches and pitch-forks in order to simulate an angry mob. The Main Lobby The Moat The Cemetery The Ball-Room Underground Tunnels Mavis' Room Mavis's room seems to be placed on the top floor of the Hotel's interior. She keeps a desk lined against the wall, a large mirror propped on top of the desk, a cabinet beside it and a pink and black matress and canopy. Count Dracula's Room Dracula's room, compared to Mavis' room, appears more like the token bed-chamber of a vampire. Poorly lit with a curtain over the windows and empty with the exception of a coffin for him to sleep in, a candelabra and a portrait of him and his deceased wife Martha covered in a curtain. Role in the Crossover Though altered severely to better suit the story, the hotel often rarely plays a role in the fandom. It serves as a location for both Count Dracula and Mavis and could even be a location of common ground for characters to meet, usually magical or immortal characters like Jack, Pitch, The Lorax and the Guardians. Images hotel-transylvania.jpg|Hotel Transylvania at dawn Category:Location Category:Hotel Transylvania